Unintended
by Chris'of13
Summary: Bella s'envole pour la Columbia University à New York. Elle y retrouvera sa meilleure amie, Anna, et rencontrera le mystérieux mais inaccessible Edward Cullen. Seulement, celui-ci sort déjà avec Anna. Que Bella choisira-t-elle? L'amour ou l'amitié?


**Bonjour à tous.**

**Suite à la lecture de vos fictions j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Tous les personnages de cette fiction sont HUMAINS et appartiennent à Stephenie Mayer.  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous et surtout laissez moi votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Time is running out

_9 heures, 34 minutes et 23 secondes._

- Bella !

_9 heures, 34 minutes et 21 secondes._

- Bella !

_9 heures, 34 minutes et 19 secondes._

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Charlie aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru le Marathon.

- Eh bien, que fais-tu ? Ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle !

- Hum ? Euh oui désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

_9 heures, 33 minutes et 59 secondes._

- BELLA !!! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! As-tu fini de faire toutes tes valises au moins ?

- Oui, il ne reste plus que ma trousse de toilettes à remplir sinon tout est prêt, lui répondis-je tout en continuant à compter les secondes qui s'égrenaient à une lenteur infinie.

- Bien ! Tu ne l'oublieras pas dans ce cas ! Laisse moi descendre tes affaires restantes dans la voiture, dit-il tout en avançant vers les deux valises posées près de ma fenêtre.

J'acquiesçai et il disparut bientôt dans les escaliers. Je poussai un profond soupir en laissant retomber ma tête sur mon oreiller. Dans exactement 9 heures, 32 minutes et 6 secondes, j'allais quitter Forks, ce petit coin perdu de Washington qui m'avait accueilli durant mes deux dernières années de lycée.

En effet, j'avais été acceptée à la _Columbia University _à New York pour mon plus grand plaisir. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que je me languissais ce moment, où j'obtiendrais ma liberté. Mon besoin d'indépendance avait commencé à se manifester à mes 16 ans, lorsque j'habitais encore chez ma mère, Renée à Phoenix. Celle-ci n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se comporter comme une vraie mère avec moi, elle préférait jouer le rôle de la copine confidente. Cela ne m'avait pas dérangé jusqu'à mon entrée au lycée où j'avais pris conscience que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui parler de certaines choses. Malheureusement, depuis son remariage avec Phil, elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle devait absolument connaître toute ma vie puisque selon elle, elle avait retrouvé son âme de « jeune lycéenne ».

Seulement, étant de nature un peu solitaire, je n'en pouvais plus de l'avoir constamment sur le dos. J'avais donc décidé de quitter le soleil de Phoenix pour le temps pluvieux et maussade de Forks.

J'étais alors persuadée qu'en allant vivre chez mon père, Charlie, le shérif de Forks, je n'aurais plus ce problème. Il était plutôt du genre discret et… pas encombrant, ce pour quoi je l'appréciais. Je n'avais pas à subir les lubies propres à Renée. Cependant, Charlie, contrairement à ma mère, avait l'esprit plutôt fermé. Pour lui, je ne devais pas sortir avec un garçon avant l'âge de 21 ans*. Alors, en première, lorsqu'un jour un garçon s'était approché de moi sous les yeux de Charlie, celui-ci s'était chargé de le faire fuir rien qu'en le regardant de manière refroidissante . Qui voudrait se frotter au shérif d'un côté ?

Bizarrement, le seul garçon autorisé à m'approcher de près par Charlie était mon Jacob, un indien Quileute habitant à La Push. C'étais le fils de Billy, le meilleur ami de Charlie et l'un de mes rares amis ici à Forks. Nous aimions passer notre temps libre ensemble dans son garage ou à se balader sur la plage. Pour quelque raison obscure, j'avais l'impression que Charlie ne serait pas contre le fait que Jacob et moi soyons plus que des amis. Seulement, je n'avais guère de sentiments allant au-delà de l'amitié pour lui.

Enfin, depuis ces quelques fois où Charlie s'était chargé de faire fuir les garçons me regardant d'un peu trop près à cause de son stupide besoin surprotecteur, ceux-ci avaient lâché l'affaire, sauf un certain Mike Newton qui n'avait pas abandonné jusqu'au dernier jour. Il m'avait invité à sortir de mon arrivée à Forks jusqu'à la fin de mon année de terminale. A chaque fois je disais non et à chaque fois, monsieur revenait à la charge, comme si cela me ferait changer d'avis. Mais j'étais tenace et je ne voulais pas accepter un rendez-vous sous peine qu'il se fasse des idées.

Au lycée, je n'avais jamais été de ces filles populaires, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une fille banale. Brune aux yeux marrons et à la peau pâle, de taille normale et plutôt fine, je faisais bien tâche à côté des blondes aux yeux bleus u corps athlétique et bronzé d'Arizona. Cependant, je ne m'en étais jamais plainte.

Enfin, au fil des années, mon besoin d'indépendance s'était développé et je ressentais de plus en plus le besoin d'échapper au caractère surprotecteur de Charlie à mon égard. Alors, mon entrée à Columbia avait sonné comme une délivrance pour moi. Cependant, j'avais quand même un peu de mal à laisser Charlie seul. Renée, au moins, avait Phil, mais mon père, lui, n'avais personne à part moi. Malgré le fait qu'il était surexcité à l'idée de mon entrée à l'une des Universités de l'Ivy League je savais bien qu'il était quand même triste de laisser sa fille unique partir à l'autre bout du pays. Et surtout, il était inquiet pour moi. Pour autant, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ces derniers jours, Charlie était comme un enfant la veille de Noël, il s'afférait à préparer mon départ, à vérifier que je n'aie rien oublié. Je ne pouvais malgré tout pas lui en vouloir même si cela ne m'irritait un peu qu'il me demande chaque jour si j'avais bien telle ou telle chose dans ma valise. Je savais que ça lui tenait à cœur car pour une fois, il se sentait réellement utile. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé de moi, c'était plutôt moi qui cuisinait pour lui, faisait sa lessive…

Je jetai un œil à mon radio-réveil qui indiquait 19h50. Je descendis à la cuisine et commençai à préparer du riz avec poisson au curry, le plat préféré de Charlie pour notre dernier dîner ensemble. Pendant que ça cuisait, je laissai mes pensées divaguer.

A New York, j'allais retrouver ma meilleure amie, Anna. Nous nous connaissions depuis la maternelle et nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendues. Elle avait quitté Phoenix pour New York dès mon entrée au lycée et depuis, je ne l'avais plus revue. Nous gardions contact malgré tout par mail ou sms mais elle me manquait. J'avais donc été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle rentrait elle aussi à Columbia.

Une fois le dîner prêt, j'interpellai Charlie qui arriva quelques secondes après.

- Huummm ! Ça sent bon dis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'installant à table. Poisson au curry ?

- Hé oui ! répondis-je en le servant. J'ai voulu que tu gardes en souvenir notre dernier repas en tête-à-tête ! ajoutai-je, mélancolique.

- C'est gentil, Bella. Je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier.

Nous mangeâmes en silence après ces quelques paroles échangées, le calme seulement troublé par le bruit de nos couverts.

- C'était très bon en tout cas ! dit Charlie en se levant une fois qu'il eut fini. Ta cuisine va me manquer Bells. Je peux faire la vaisselle si tu veux.

- Non, non, c'est bon ! le contrai-je vivement en me rappelant de la fois où il avait cassé un plat offert par grand-mère Swan en s'essayant à cette tâche. Je m'en charge !

Il acquiesça en grimaçant, semblant s'être lui aussi rappelé de ce souvenir et partit dans le salon. J'entendis bientôt le son de la télévision qui transmettait un match de base-ball alors que je faisais couler l'eau dans l'évier et entreprenais de laver une assiette.

Après m'être essuyé les mains avec un torchon, je rejoignis mon père sur le canapé, voulant profiter un peu de sa compagnie pour mon dernier soir ici.

- Alors, qui joue ? lançai-je la conversation

- Les Mariners.

- Ok.

Je fixais l'écran sans vraiment m'intéresser au jeu quand Charlie se leva en me lançant :

- Ne bouge pas.

J'obéis alors qu'il disparaissait en haut des marches. Il revint une minute plus tard avec un écrin carré dans la main qu'il me tendit.

- Tiens, ça appartenait à ta grand-mère. Ça se transmet dans la famille de génération en génération à chaque fois qu'on entre à la Fac.

J'ouvris la boîte, intriguée et découvris une fine chaînette en or. Le médaillon était orné d'un rubis un peu plus gros qu'un petit pois et au dos était gravé « _famille. S ». _

J'étais abasourdie par la beauté du bijou et à la fois surprise sue l'on en ait de cette valeur dans la famille.

- Merci papa, dis-je d'une voix émue en le serrant brièvement dans mes bras, n'étant pas habituée aux démonstrations d'affection.

- De rien Bella, tu le mérites. Je suis très fier de toi.

- Merci, en tout cas ça me fait plaisir.

Je lui souris avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il fallait que je me couche tôt car l'avion décollait à 6h30. Je fis ma toilette dans la salle de bains, me mis en pyjama puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je réglais mon réveil lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. Je décrochai en souriant.

- Allô ?

- Salut Bella, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, comment tu vas Angela ?

- Bien, bien, alors demain c'est le grand jour ?

Angela était mon amie la plus proche ici à Forks. Elle était d'une gentillesse et d'un naturel rare aujourd'hui et elle m'avait tout de suite aidé à m'adapter lorsque j'étais arrivée. Elle allait à la Seattle University.

- Oui, en effet, j'ai fini les préparatifs. Je dois avouer que Forks va quand même un peu me manquer.

- Vraiment ? Hum je ne pense pas que tu diras ça quant tu verras New York. C'est tout simplement génial ! Tu imagines la chance que tu as !

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis plutôt excitée à cette idée ! souris-je.

- En tout cas, tu vas me manquer Bella !

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mais on gardera contact !

- Sans problème ! Tu m'enverras un mail pour me donner tes premières impressions, ok ?

- Pas de soucis, Ang' !

- Bon, voilà, je voulais te souhaiter bon voyage une dernière fois !

- Merci, c'est gentil et moi je te souhaite une bonne rentrée ! Salue Ben également !

- Ok, bisous Bella !

- Bisous, bye !

Je raccrochai un peu triste puis me mis au lit en prenant soudain conscience qu'un nouveau chapitre de ma vie commençait. Je comptais maintenant les secondes avec appréhension, tout en me remémorant les souvenirs de ces deux dernières années : Charlie, Jacob, Angela… et je fus surprise de sentir une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je me fourrai sous les couvertures en n'ayant plus l'impression que les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, mais au contraire que le temps passait vite, trop vite… C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je sombrai dans un sommeil agité.

*âge de majorité aux Etats-Unis

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review =)**


End file.
